Telegram
telegram-wa sekyuren kommyunikeiçion progrem. Webogram-wa web interfeis wraiten bai node.js. Kompaileiçion $ git clone https://github.com/telegramdesktop/tdesktop.git Cloning into 'tdesktop'... remote: Counting objects: 4008, done. remote: Compressing objects: 100% (97/97), done. remote: Total 4008 (delta 47), reused 0 (delta 0) Receiving objects: 100% (4008/4008), 18.81 MiB | 275.00 KiB/s, done. Resolving deltas: 100% (2183/2183), done. Checking connectivity... done. $ sudo apt-get install libexif-dev liblzma-dev libz-dev libssl-dev Reading package lists... Done Building dependency tree Reading state information... Done Note, selecting 'zlib1g-dev' instead of 'libz-dev' The following extra packages will be installed: * libssl-doc Suggested packages: * liblzma-doc The following NEW packages will be installed: # libexif-dev # liblzma-dev # libssl-dev # libssl-doc # zlib1g-dev 0 upgraded, 5 newly installed, 0 to remove and 0 not upgraded. Need to get 2623 kB of archives. After this operation, 10.6 MB of additional disk space will be used. Do you want to continue? Y/n y #Get: http://security.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-security/main libssl-dev amd64 1.0.1f-1ubuntu2.5 kB #Get: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libexif-dev amd64 0.6.21-1ubuntu1 kB #Get: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main zlib1g-dev amd64 1:1.2.8.dfsg-1ubuntu1 kB #Get: http://security.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-security/main libssl-doc all 1.0.1f-1ubuntu2.5 kB #Get: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main liblzma-dev amd64 5.1.1alpha+20120614-2ubuntu2 kB Fetched 2623 kB in 8s (308 kB/s) Selecting previously unselected package libexif-dev. (Reading database ... 725551 files and directories currently installed.) Preparing to unpack .../libexif-dev_0.6.21-1ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libexif-dev (0.6.21-1ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package zlib1g-dev:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../zlib1g-dev_1%3a1.2.8.dfsg-1ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking zlib1g-dev:amd64 (1:1.2.8.dfsg-1ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libssl-dev:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libssl-dev_1.0.1f-1ubuntu2.5_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libssl-dev:amd64 (1.0.1f-1ubuntu2.5) ... Selecting previously unselected package libssl-doc. Preparing to unpack .../libssl-doc_1.0.1f-1ubuntu2.5_all.deb ... Unpacking libssl-doc (1.0.1f-1ubuntu2.5) ... Selecting previously unselected package liblzma-dev:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../liblzma-dev_5.1.1alpha+20120614-2ubuntu2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking liblzma-dev:amd64 (5.1.1alpha+20120614-2ubuntu2) ... Processing triggers for doc-base (0.10.5) ... Processing 1 added doc-base file... Registering documents with scrollkeeper... Processing triggers for man-db (2.6.7.1-1ubuntu1) ... Setting up libexif-dev (0.6.21-1ubuntu1) ... Setting up zlib1g-dev:amd64 (1:1.2.8.dfsg-1ubuntu1) ... Setting up libssl-dev:amd64 (1.0.1f-1ubuntu2.5) ... Setting up libssl-doc (1.0.1f-1ubuntu2.5) ... Setting up liblzma-dev:amd64 (5.1.1alpha+20120614-2ubuntu2) ... $ Dawnloud Qt für divelopās . $ chmod a+x qt-opensource-linux-x64-1.6.0-5-online.run $ ./qt-opensource-linux-x64-1.6.0-5-online.run Fontconfig warning: "/etc/fonts/conf.d/29-language-selector-zh.conf", line 8: Having multiple values in isn't supported and may not work as expected Silekten Komponènt wiŧout Dipendènçis * qt * qt.tools * qt.readme * qt.tools.qtcreator * qt.tools.maintenance * qt.tools.maintenance.icons Added as dependency for qt.53. * qt.53.doc * qt.53.examples Component(s) that have resolved Dependencies * qt.53 * qt.53.gcc_64 Pripäriŋ instoleiçion... Downloading packages... Downloading archive '1.0.4ThirdPartySoftware_Listing.7z.sha1' for component: Qt Downloading archive '1.0.4ThirdPartySoftware_Listing.7z' for component: Qt Downloading archive '1.0.0readme.7z.sha1' for component: Qt Readme Downloading archive '1.0.0readme.7z' for component: Qt Readme Downloading archive '1.0.0qt-project-url.7z.sha1' for component: Qt Readme Downloading archive '1.0.0qt-project-url.7z' for component: Qt Readme Downloading archive '3.2.1-0qt-creator-opensource-ubuntu1110-64.7z.sha1' for component: Qt Creator 3.2.1 Downloading archive '3.2.1-0qt-creator-opensource-ubuntu1110-64.7z' for component: Qt Creator 3.2.1 Downloading archive '1.6.0-5installerbase-linux-x64.7z.sha1' for component: Maintenance Tool Downloading archive '1.6.0-5installerbase-linux-x64.7z' for component: Maintenance Tool Downloading archive '1.0.1icons.7z.sha1' for component: Maintenance Tool icons Downloading archive '1.0.1icons.7z' for component: Maintenance Tool icons Downloading archive '5.3.2-0qt5_docs.7z.sha1' for component: Qt 5.3 Documentation Downloading archive '5.3.2-0qt5_docs.7z' for component: Qt 5.3 Documentation Downloading archive '5.3.2-0qt5_examples.7z.sha1' for component: Qt 5.3 Examples Downloading archive '5.3.2-0qt5_examples.7z' for component: Qt 5.3 Examples Downloading archive '5.3.2-0qt5_essentials.7z.sha1' for component: gcc 64-bit Downloading archive '5.3.2-0qt5_essentials.7z' for component: gcc 64-bit Downloading archive '5.3.2-0qt5_addons.7z.sha1' for component: gcc 64-bit Downloading archive '5.3.2-0qt5_addons.7z' for component: gcc 64-bit Downloading archive '5.3.2-0icu_52_1_ubuntu_11_10_64.7z.sha1' for component: gcc 64-bit Downloading archive '5.3.2-0icu_52_1_ubuntu_11_10_64.7z' for component: gcc 64-bit Lokolaiseiçion * Telegram ** app/js/locales/bb-bk.json * Webogram ** app/vendor/angular/i18n/angular-locale_bb-bk.js Riförènses Ikstörnol liŋks * telegram (web-beisen) Category:Telekommyunikeiçion